I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Serie de drabbles Royai, tratando de expresar todo con pocas palabras. 6to. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

_Antes de que intenten fusilarme, hago la aclaración: se que están por desaparecer los song fics etc (políticas del ffn), pero no pude aguantarme. La Canción es "I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing" y es de Aerosmith. _

**Royai Drabbles**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

(Podría quedarme despierto solo para escuchar tu respiración)

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

(Ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes)

_While you´re far away and dreaming_

(Cuando estas lejos soñando)

**Roy Mustang contemplaba nuevamente el hermoso rostro de Riza, un claro de luna bañaba su semblante, brindándole un poder magnético, un halo de misterio y belleza, que el alquimista de la llama solo puede encontrar en ella. **

**Sus rostros están tan juntos, que puede sentir su apacible respiración. Roy retira inseguro un mechón rubio que cubre el rostro de Riza; por un momento cree ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Se pregunta si ella estará soñando con él, tanto como el sueña con ella. **

**Eso de momento no le preocupa, pues él puede pasar incontables noches observándola dormir, atesorando cada noche que Riza pasa en sus brazos. Esta seguro que nunca se cansara de observarla. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

(Podría quedarme despierto solo para escuchar tu respiración)

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

(Ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes)

_While you´re far away and dreaming_

(Cuando estas lejos soñando)

**No importaba demasiado. En realidad cada que Riza Hawkeye jalaba el gatillo hacía su Coronel, con la firme intención de despertarlo; era para que ella saliese del letargo que le provocaba mirar al hombre de sus sueños dormir de manera tan pacífica.**

**Incluso si se encontrara dormido en otra parte, ella estaba segura que podría escuchar su respiración y mirar durante horas su rostro, así fuese durante la noche... bajo las sabanas, guardaría esas noches como su mayor tesoro.**

**Movió su rostro de un lado a otro, para disipar ese pensamiento.**

**De momento su mas grande tesoro era verlo dormir en la oficina.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pues como ven tomando la 1ra estrofa de la canción, hice estos dos drabbles ojala que les allá gustado. Trabajare en las otras creando drabbles diferentes, siempre uno de Roy y uno de Riza.

Gracia por su tiempo y posibles reviews .


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don´t want to Miss a Thing**

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

(Puedo pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

(Puedo permanecer perdido en este momento por siempre)

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

(Cada momento que paso contigo, es un momento que atesoro)

**A pesar de los días que llevaban en el frente, tratando de apagar los ánimos de guerra y procurando cobrar el menor numero de vidas humanas. **

**Consiente de que en medio de una guerra difícilmente se encuentra un brote de esperanza y en cambio la desgracia esta frente a uno.**

**El gran Alquimista de la Llama podría permanecer en aquel lugar, casi eternamente, claro siempre y cuando esa hábil francotiradora rubia, que tantas veces le había salvado la vida, y robado el corazón permaneciera a su lado. **

* * *

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

(Puedo pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

(Puedo permanecer perdido en este momento por siempre)

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

(Cada momento que paso contigo, es un momento que atesoro)

**¿Qué porque Riza Hawkeye, permanecía en la milicia, cuando cada día se estaba expuesto a tomar la vida de un inocente, cuando cada día arriesgaba su propia vida. **

**Claro, la respuesta es sencilla. Ella puede vivir en la eternidad, consiente de todo aquello, pero también conciente que solo en ese lugar se encuentra su verdadera felicidad... porque en ese lugar se encuentra Roy Mustang. **

-Sherrice Adjani-


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don´t want to Miss a Thing**

Royai Drabbles

_I don´t want to close my eyes_

(No quiero cerrar los ojos)

_I don´t want to fall asleep_

(No quiero quedarme dormido)

_Cause I´d miss you baby_

(Porque te extrañaría nena)

_And I don´t want to miss a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme nada)

**El calor de primavera y el movimiento del carro, amenazaban con hacerlo dormir. Roy luchaba contra esto.**

**Ni siquiera se atrevía a pestañear, quería grabar en su mente todos sus movimientos, incluso si su Teniente solo conducía, le gustaba tanto que no quería perderse ni un gesto de ella.**

* * *

_I don´t want to close my eyes_

(No quiero cerrar los ojos)

_I don´t want to fall asleep_

(No quiero quedarme dormido)

_Cause I´d miss you baby_

(Porque te extrañaría)

_And I don´t want to miss a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme nada)

**Tan solo había dormido 3 horas y muchos se preguntaban como era posible que ella siguiera con esa misma vitalidad, cuando la mayoría estaba exhausto.**

**Si se le hubiera preguntado, su respuesta inmediata sería que de hacerlo se apartaría de Roy y le extrañaría, y eso era lo último que deseaba. **

**Pero pensaría otra respuesta antes de confesar su amor por su Coronel.**

**---------**

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don´t want to Miss a Thing**

Royai Drabbles

_Cause even when I dream of you_

(Por que incluso cuando sueño contigo)

_The sweetest dream will never do_

(El sueño dulce nunca lo haría)

_I´d still miss you baby_

(Todavía te extrañaría nena)

_And I don´t want to mis a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme de nada)

**Aunque Roy Mustang nunca cumpliera con su trabajo por nada del mundo faltaría a éste, ni siquiera si la mujer mas hermosa del mundo despertara a su lado. **

**Sería un sueño agradable, pero aun así asistiría al trabajo, todo para no extrañarla. Porque ni en sus sueños encontraría tan hermosa a su Teniente, como cada mañana, cuando él llegaba y ella lo saludaba con una sonrisa.**

* * *

_Cause even when I dream of you_

(Por que incluso cuando sueño contigo)

_The sweetest dream will never do_

(El sueño dulce nunca lo haría)

_I´d still miss you baby_

(Todavía te extrañaría)

_And I don´t want to mis a thing_

(Y no quiero perderme de nada)

**Podría soñar con él todas las noches, que la besaba, que la abrazaba y ella dormía en sus brazos y eso le gustaba.**

**Pero de momento ninguna caricia de esos sueños se comparaban al rostro de susto que ponía Roy cada mañana cuando ella lo amenazaba con su arma**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Gracias a todas por sus reviews.

**Sherrice Adjani**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don´t want to Miss a Thing**

Royai Drabbles

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

(Mintiéndote, sintiendo tu corazón latir)

_And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming_

(Y me pregunto ¿en que soñaras?)

_Wondering if it´s me what you´re seeing_

(Preguntándome si es a mí a quien vez)

_Then I kiss your eyes_

(Entonces beso tus ojos)

_And thank God we´re together_

(Y gracias a Dios estamos juntos)

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

(Yo solo quiero estar contigo en este momento, para siempre)

_Forever and Ever_

(Para siempre y por siempre)

**Nuevamente la había hecho llorar, ninguna lagrima había recorrido su rostro, pero Roy supo que ella lloraba, de nuevo por su culpa.**

**Y se pregunto si soñaba con él, si cada que miraba en la eternidad ahí estaba a él. **

**Se puso de pie y ante la mirada atónita de todos sus hombres beso a Riza, ella lo abrazo y Roy solo quiso permanecer con ella toda su vida.**

* * *

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

(Mintiéndote, sintiendo tu corazón latir)

_And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming_

(Y me pregunto ¿en que soñaras?)

_Wondering if it´s me what you´re seeing_

(Preguntándome si es a mí a quien vez)

_Then I kiss your eyes_

(Entonces beso tus ojos)

_And thank God we´re together_

(Y gracias a Dios estamos juntos)

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

(Yo solo quiero estar contigo en este momento, para siempre)

_Forever and Ever_

(Para siempre y por siempre)

**Nunca mas se volverían a mentir, ni se preguntarían si el otro soñaba con el, o si veía en su antigua pareja al otro.**

**Tan solo agradecían a Dios ese día, esa oportunidad.**

**Roy levanto el velo de novia de Riza, beso su frente, sus ojos y finalmente sus labios.**

**Ahora que estaban casados podrían estar juntos por siempre. **

**-----------------**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don´t Want to Miss a Thing**

Royai Drabbles.

_I don´t want to miss one smile_

(No quiero perderme de una sonrisa)

_I don´t want to miss one kiss_

(No quiero perderme de un beso)

_I just want to be with you_

(Solo quiero estar contigo)

_Right here with you, just like this_

(Justo aquí contigo, como ahora)

_I just want to hold you close_

(Solo quiero tenerte cerca)

_Feel you heart so close to mine_

(Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío)

_And just stay here in this moment_

(Y solo estar aquí en este momento)

_For all the rest of time_

(Por todo el resto del tiempo)

**No, nunca, nada, jamás. ¿Cuantas negaciones mas habían, seguramente Roy Mustang conocía miles de ellas. Y solía emplearlas con tanta facilidad que su Primer Teniente quedaba sorprendida todas las veces que él se había negado a dejarla irse sola a su casa e inclusive si ella se alejara apenas algunos metros de él. **

**Roy siempre encontraba la forma de refutar sus argumentos. **

**Nuevamente caminando uno al lado del otro, Riza se seguía preguntando porque el nunca la dejaba sola. Estaba con ella no de forma posesiva mas bien su compañía se resumía en una sola palabra... reconfortante. **

**Tal vez algo de sus pensamientos los leyó Roy y solo alcanzo a pronunciar.**

**-"Porque quiero permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi vida"**

**Antes de apretar amorosamente la mano de su Teniente. **

* * *

**Roy Mustang a cuantas mujeres había besado a lo largo de su vida. Seguramente si Riza se pusiera a pensar en cuantas, su corazón se encogería de tristeza. **

**Prefería no torturarse con esa pregunta y conformarse con ser solo su Teniente y no una mas de sus mujeres.**

**Después de todo ella no cambiaría jamás las horas al día que pasaba cerca de él, viéndolo sonreír cada mañana y sintiendo sus labios en su mejilla cuando se despedían frente a su puerta. **

**Riza Hawkeye prefería estar en la oficina, en la calle o en alguna misión junto a Roy, y dejarlo compartir su cama con alguna mujer que no significaba nada para él.**

**Eso ella lo sabía, y estaba segura que en su corazón únicamente había espació para ella. **

**-"Roy nos pertenecemos mutuamente, lo sabes"**

**-"Claro que lo se" **

**Fueron tan solo sus miradas que se cruzaron por última vez en el día. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Y Fin, despues de dejarlas un rato esperando por fin lo termine. Como siempre espero poder actualizar mis demas fics pronto.

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron uno o mas reviews, que felicidad _Lady Scorpio, beautifly92, Unubium, The Hawk Eye, Motoko Asakura, Hikari chan y Al Shinomori. _

**--Sherrice Adjani--**


End file.
